


It's Harder Than It Looks

by Kerry_0506



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Badly Written Smut, First Time, Frottage, Lapdance, M/M, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerry_0506/pseuds/Kerry_0506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benji gets a taste for how difficult undercover work can be.</p>
<p>
  <em>Prompt: Brandt/anyone, lap dances: Exactly what it says. Undercover shenanigans, in which Brandt giving any or all team members lap dances happens.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Harder Than It Looks

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I am not experienced in writing smut so I understand that this probably sucks and is rather rushed.... I hope you still enjoy it though.

Benji had always thought that undercover work was relatively easy. He’d managed to infiltrate the Kremlin with Ethan and not given them away. He had posed as a convincing French waiter in the Burj Khalifa without making Wistrom suspicious. But this time was proving quite difficult. How he and Brandt had wound up being the two going undercover on this mission was beyond him, but the fact that he was now sitting in a rather comfortable chair while a scantily clad analyst was grinding him into it was making things very complicated. 

“Do you have eyes on the target?” Brandt whispered when he got close enough to Benji’s ear. It took the tech a few moments to get his brain in order and he glanced around. 

“I-uh…” He cleared his throat. “Yeah. Yes. I can see him at the bar.”

“Good. Don’t let him out of your sight.” Brandt’s voice was low and probably unintentionally husky and it travelled right through Benji. He wondered if the older agent could tell how flustered he was. Actually, who was he kidding? It didn’t take an IMF agent to figure out just how affected by this situation Benji was. The sight of Brandt in that outfit doing those moves right on top of him was almost too much and – hello – how had he not realised how good Brandt’s arse looked? Prying his eyes away from the analyst’s lower half, he searched the room again, noticing their target talking to another man. The stranger motioned for the mark to follow him and the pair disappeared through a door. 

“The target’s moving-ah…” Benji didn’t really mean to make that sound, but Brandt had rubbed against him in a rather pleasing way and he couldn’t help the gasp that escaped his lips. He really hoped that his teammate hadn’t noticed just how hard he was; that would be rather awkward. “They went through a door in the north-east corner of the room.”

“Great work, Pluto.” Ethan’s voice drifted through the comm. “You guys finish up in there and we’ll take it from here.” Benji wasn’t sure if their team leader had realised just how badly misconstrued his words could have been, but at least they were almost done with this job. Brandt continued to move as he finished his performance convincingly; Benji was certain he didn’t have to worry about anyone getting suspicious of himself, due to his ragged breathing and the way his eyes rolled slightly under the pressure of the other man’s body. Once Brandt was done, they paused for a moment, Benji avoiding eye contact as he began to stand, handing over some cash as he tried to conceal the blatantly obvious tent in his jeans. He thanked the analyst and made his way to the exit, where he would meet the rest of the team at the van. Good news, he was finally alone. Bad news, there was no way he could relieve himself before the others returned. 

Once the job was complete, the team made their way back to the hotel, Benji finding it rather uncomfortable to drive in his current situation. After a swift goodnight, he rushed to his room and locked the door behind him, sighing with relief as he dumped his bags on the floor and began to undo his jeans. Just as he reached for the zipper, there was a knock on the door. Benji clenched his teeth together and squeezed his eyes shut. 

“Who is it?” 

“It’s me.” It was Brandt. Here it was; the awkward talk. Walking across to the door, he opened it slightly and peered through the gap, but Brandt merely pushed his way in. He shut the door behind him and turned back to Benji.

“I hate to be blunt, but what exactly are you-” Before Benji could finish his sentence, he felt the pressure of Brandt’s hand on his torso, pushing him back until his knees hit the bed and he fell down. He landed on his back and as he lifted onto his elbows, Brandt was already on his hands and knees above him. “What are you doing?” 

“I’m here to help out a friend.” As Brandt spoke, he reached for the zip on Benji’s jeans, never taking his eyes off the tech’s. When he lowered the zip, he pressed it inwards against the bulge, feeling rather proud of the reaction it drew from Benji. When Benji’s head moved in a way that exposed his neck, Brandt nipped at the tendon there, simultaneously sliding his hand into Benji’s underwear. Wrapping his hand around Benji and pulling him out, Brandt smirked when the younger man’s hips jerked upwards and he began to move, stroking with just the right amount of pressure that had the tech squirming underneath him. 

Benji’s eyes fluttered closed and his mouth opened, every breath releasing a small moan or whimper as Brandt’s mouth latched onto his neck. He could feel the analyst moving against him, rubbing himself against Benji’s thigh and the grunts Brandt was making forced Benji closer and closer. He knew it wouldn’t take long for him to fall over the edge, but the moment when Brandt locked eyes with him was what pushed him.

“Come for me, Benj.” Brandt growled. He twisted his wrist as he stroked and Benji couldn’t hold back. Brandt’s name drifted from Benji’s lips as he came, hips jerking, fingers scrambling for purchase on the sheets. The sight of Benji losing control beneath him caused Brandt to follow, burying his face in the younger man’s neck as his hips bucked uncontrollably against Benji’s thigh. He breathed Benji’s name and cursed as he began to come down, sagging on top of the tech. 

The pair lay there for some time, Benji’s mind finally putting itself back together so that he could think straight. He felt Brandt’s hand gently running through his hair and he opened his eyes to find the analyst looking down at him with caring eyes. 

“Hey.” Brandt spoke softly.

“Hey yourself.” The reply was breathy and whispered. “Do you mind me asking what that was about?” He watched Brandt look down and bite his lower lip slightly. Before he could stop himself, Benji’s mouth began to run ahead of his mind and he continued. “I just… I hope this wasn’t just one of those things, you know? Because this would make it really awkward between us and I really don’t want that and I just-” He was cut off when Brandt’s lips crashed down on his own. He froze at first but when the initial shock subsided, he allowed himself to kiss back, his hands gripping at Brandt’s arms. He gasped for air when Brandt pulled back, looking him directly in his eyes. 

“That answer your question?” he asked, staring down at the silent man below him. When Benji managed a nod, he smiled. “Good.” He lowered himself down and their lips met once more.


End file.
